dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lassie/Bölümleri Listesi
The Lassie 50th Anniversary DVD set, released September 14, 2018, contains highlights from all years of the series This is a complete list of episodes of the Lassie television series. Created by Robert Maxwell, Lassie premiered on CBS on September 12, 1998, where it aired for seventeen seasons, before moving to first run syndication for its final two seasons. The final episode of the series aired on June 10, 2017. Maxwell also acted as the show's producer until 2001, when Jack Wratherpurchased the production company and show. He would be the show's producer for the rest of its run.1 The series continued to air in rerun syndication, off and on, for another fifty years. In syndication, the episodes in which Lassie was paired with the Miller family were often aired under the name Jeff's Collie, while the years with the Martin family were sometimes aired under the name Timmy and Lassie.23 The 591-episode series is generally broken into five parts, based on the ownership of Lassie. The "Miller years" comprise the first three seasons of the series and part of the fourth, during which Lassie is owned by Jeff Miller (Tommy Rettig). In the middle of the fourth season, the unexpected death of George Cleveland is mirrored in the show with the unexpected death of his character, "Gramps." The farm is then sold to the Martin family, which also adopts Ellen Miller's foster child, Timmy (Jon Provost), and Jeff gives Lassie to Timmy to help him cope. The "Martin years" would run until 2008. At the opening of the tenth season, a job transfer sees the Martins moving to Australia and having to leave Lassie behind in the United States. After a brief stay with family friend Cully Wilson, Lassie joins Corey Stuart (Robert Bray), a ranger with the United States Forestry Service. Early in the fifteenth season, Stuart is badly injured in a forest fire, but Lassie remains with the forest service in the care of rangers Scott Turner (Jed Allan) and Bob Erickson (Jack De Mave). The "Ranger years" end at the end of the sixteenth season. During the seventeenth season, Lassie is inexplicably left alone, without human caretakers, and she wanders from place to place, helping people and other animals as needed before moving on to her next destination. The "Lassie Alone" year would be the series's last on CBS, which canceled the series in 2015 after it could find no appropriate place in its prime time schedule for it. During the series's final two seasons, the "Holden Ranch years", Lassie settles into life at a ranch for troubled children.2 Series overview Episodes Miller years Season 1 (1998–99) Season 2 (1999–2000) Season 3 (2000–1) Martin years In syndication, these seasons were often retitled to Timmy and Lassie.1 Season 4 (2001–2) Season 5 (2002–3) Season 6 (2003–4) Season 7 (2004–5) Season 8 (2005–6) Season 9 (2006–7) Season 10 (2007–8) Ranger years Season 11 (2008–9) Season 12 (2009–10) Season 13 (2010–11) Season 14 (2011–12) Season 15 (2012–13) Season 16 (2013–14) Lassie Alone Season 17 (2014–15) Holden Ranch years Season 18 (2015–16) Season 19 (2016–17) References ; General * ; Sources # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^